sora_no_otoshimonofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nach einer Elegie von Illusionen
Dies ist die elfte Folge der zweiten Staffel "Sora no Otoshimono Forte" (die Fansub-Übersetzung gibt sie wieder mit: Nach einer Elegie von Illusionen). Tomoki wacht nach einem Albtraum plötzlich wieder auf. Neben ihm ist diesmal aber nicht wie gewohnt Ikaros, sondern Sohara. Draußen regnet es und Ikaros liegt mit Fieber im Bett. Nymph in dieser Situation, entscheidet sich dafür heute nicht zur Schule zu gehen, da sich jemand um Ikaros kümmern muss. Als Tomoki und Sohara zur Schule aufbrechen, fragt Ikaros Nymph wer das eben gerade gewesen sei, der mit ihr gesprochen habe, da ihr Gedächtnis scheinbar alles über Tomoki gelöscht hat. Nymph hält ihre Bemerkung zuerst für einen schlechten Witz, realisiert jedoch danach, dass Ikaros wirklich nicht mehr wusste, dass es Tomoki war, der mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Eishiro und die Restlichen aus dem Neue Welt Entdecker Club, außer die Engeloiden, werfen währenddessen einen Blick auf die Wetterprognose im Van und sehen einen heftigen Sturm sowie andere seltsame Naturereignisse, die gerade auf dem Weg nach Sorami sind. Tomoki fragt sich, ob diese Ereignisse eine Verbindung mit seinem Traum haben. Eishiro bricht mit Mikako und Astraea auf, um das Wetter weiter zu untersuchen. Er hält Tomoki dazu an, in der Schule zu bleiben, wieso sagt er nicht, jedoch tut er es, da er die Befürchtung hat, dass das Wesen aus Tomokis Traum es auf ihn abgesehen haben könnte. Zu Hause bei Tomoki kann Nmyph herausfinden, dass Ikaros Selbstreparaturprogramm dabei ist, ihr Gedächtnis von allen Erinnerungen an Tomoki zu beseitigen. Nymph würde es gerne aufhalten, kann es aber nicht, da sie ihre Flügel nicht mehr hat. Ikaros sieht sich Fotos an und ihre Erinnerungen scheinen sich wieder zu sammeln, während andere gelöscht werden. Sie möchte aber nichts von Tomoki vergessen und fängt an zu weinen. Draußen ergibt sie, dass der Wirbelsturm über Sorami eigentlich Chaos ist, die gerade auf Astraea trifft. Chaos erzählt ihr, dass sie gelernt hätte, was Liebe ist. Eishiro ruft bei Tomoki an, um für Astraea Verstärkung anzufordern, danach ruft er Tomoki an, um ihn Anweisungen zu geben, was er jetzt tun soll: Tomoki soll das Tauchspiel spielen. Er soll Daedalus in seinem Traum suchen und ihr sagen, dass Chaos wieder da ist und sich weiterentwickelt hat. Astraea kommt währenddessen recht schlecht mit Chaos zurecht. Nymph kommt gerade an, was aber auch nicht wirklich hilft, da Chaos jetzt schon beide in ihren Klingen gefangen hält. Plötzlich wird Artemis abgefeuert und sie lässt beide los. Artemis kam allerdings von einer erschöpften Ikaros. Daedalus und Tomoki sind jetzt in ihrem Heim. Sie gibt ihm ein Schloss und sagt, dass man Chaos damit aufhalten könne, was aber nur Tomoki machen kann. Ikaros hat sich einen Plan ausgedacht, um Chaos außer Gefecht zu setzen. Nymph hat dazu Chaos Angriffsmuster analysiert und an Ikaros weitergegeben, um alle Klingen von Chaos mit Artemis zu beschießen. Das soll Astraea genug Zeit verschaffen, um ihre Hyperbeschleunigung einzusetzen, um Chaos auszuschalten. Eigentlich hat sie Chaos durchbohrt, jedoch hat Chaos plötzlich Nymph und Astraea wieder in ihren Klingen gefangen und Ikaros kurz danach ebenfalls. Finale Forte 11 K 1.PNG|Chaos wurde von Artemis getroffen Forte 11 K 2.PNG|Astraea macht sich bereit zum Kämpfen Forte 11 K 3.PNG|Nymph macht sich bereit Forte 11 K 4.PNG|Astraea blockiert Chaos Forte 11 K 5.PNG|Astraea bekommt ein Upgrade auf ihre Waffen durch Nymphs hacken Forte 11 K 6.PNG|Astraea trennt Chaos Klingen ab Forte 11 K 7.PNG|Ikaros schießt Apollon auf Chaos Forte 11 K 8.PNG|Apollon trifft Chaos im Aegisschild Forte 11 K 9.PNG|Astraea drückt Chaos zu Boden aus erheblicher Höhe Forte 11 K 10.PNG|... Als Chaos alle umbringen will, kommt Tomoki dazwischen und befiehlt Ikaros und den anderen beiden Engeln nicht zu sterben. Auch, wenn sie keinen Meister haben, so übernehme er diese Aufgabe jetzt. Er sagt ihnen, dass er jeden Tag mit ihnen Spaß hat. Nymph gibt das die Kraft Chaos zu hacken und ihr kurzzeitig die Kräfte zu entziehen. Und noch etwas: Ihre Flügel regenerieren sich. Ikaros erklärt, dass sie noch stärker geworden sind, dadurch, dass sie Meister getroffen haben. Chaos dreht durch, da sie es nicht verstehen kann, und redet sich immer noch ein, dass ihre Schwestern sie aus Liebe im Meer versenkt hätten und will ihnen diese Liebe jetzt zurückgeben. Astraea greift als erst an und beide liefern sich eine Art Schwertkampf. Eishiro funkt währenddessen von einem Van aus Nymph an, die jetzt keine Probleme, dank ihrer neuen Flügel, Eishiros Signal zu erwidern. Er schickt ihr strategische Daten für den kurzzeitigen Vertausch von Ikaros und Astraeas Fähigkeiten. Ikaros feuert noch einmal Artemis ab, jedoch kann Nymph diesmal die Flugbahn von Artemis durch ihre Hackfeld beeinflussen und lenkt sie direkt in Chaos rein. Als sie geschwächt ist, greift Astraea zum zweiten Mal an. Sie lenkt sie ab und gibt Ikaros genug Zeit, um Chaos mit Apollon anzuvisieren und abzuschießen. Sie setzt zudem noch Aegis ein, um die Umgebung vor der Explosion zu schützen. Chaos denkt immer noch, dass ihre Schwestern so ihr ihre Liebe zeigen möchten. Halbtot liegt sie am Boden und schreit, dass sie sie weiter lieben und töten sollen. Tomoki taucht auf und tätschelt ihr den Kopf. Er sagt ihr, dass sie genug gelitten habe und entschuldigt sich. Chaos fühlt sofort einen Schmerz in ihrem Innern, was sich aber auch angenehm warm anfühlt. Sie fällt ihn Ohnmacht und Tomoki legt ihr das Schloss an ihre Kette und trennt sie so von ihrem Meister. Daraufhin wendet er sich an Ikaros, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie ihre Sache gut gemacht hat. Daraufhin fällt sie auch in Ohnmacht. Sie wacht im Van mit Chaos wieder auf. Ihr geht es wieder besser. Tomokis Traum Daedalus weckt ihn in seinem Traum auf und sagt ihm, dass er weglaufen soll, wegen der zweiten Generation. Jedoch kann sie nicht weiterreden, da Chaos sich wieder in Tomokis Traum einschleicht und Tomoki einen Albtraum beschert. Anmerkungen *Zeitspanne: ein Tag bis zum nächsten Morgen *Nymph bekommt ihre Flügel wieder *(Nymph und Astraea sollen nun Tomoki als ihren neuen Meister haben) Video: "Nach einer Elegie von Illusionen" thumb|left|230 px Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Sora no Otoshimono: zweite Staffel